You what!
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: What if Tori and Jade were dating? What if no body knew? What if they were in Tori's room? What if Trina walked in? Jori fic. (I suck at summaries). Rated T because is not what I'm sure you all think it is :P


_**Note: Somehow I have lots of ideas, but none of them suits 'I Hate Boys', or maybe it does but I'm too dumb to notice... never mind, just keep scrolling down and read.**_

**WARNING****: **_**This contains girl x girl love (lesbian if you want), Meh, screw this. GIRLS MAKING OUT, you stand it? Cool keep reading, you don't? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! (uh, sorry I'm not in the mood)... Is not THAT explicit though.**_

**Disclaimer****: **_**You know, I know, the whole world knows I don't own Victorious... I wonder who the heck invented this stuff?**_

"Jade, stop" Tori moaned using all her willpower to push her girlfriend off her.

"What?" Jade hissed.

"Trina's home, we should really stop"

"Is not like you cared about that when _you _took _my_ shirt off, did you?"

"Oh jeez! Jade, please don't start!" Tori sighed and handed Jade her cloth.

"One last kiss?" Jade smirked once she was fully dressed.

Tori rolled her eyes yet crawled to her girlfriend and closed the gap between them. The tan girl moaned when Jade's tongue touched her lips.

"Jade" she managed to whispered.

"Oh, please your stupid sister won't come here, relax" Jade said and once again joined their lips.

As Tori started thinking the pale girl was right, the door opened.

"What is taking you two so lo-"Trina staid in silence before screaming at the top of her lungs.

This seems to make Jade's brain work again. She was angry. Hell she was angry. She pulled back from the kiss and glared at Trina.

"_WHAT?!_"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Trina finally reacted after her shock "You two, but how-"

"Trina, I can totally explain, just don't freak out" Tori said trying to stay calm.

"Don't freak out?! YOU ARE FUCKING ASKING ME TO NOT FREAK OUT?!" Trina yelled once again.

"You calm yourself or I'd do it! _CHOOSE_!" Jade shouted.

"Don't try to scare me _West_!" The oldest Vega was totally out of herself. No one who was sane would dare Jade West... no one who wanted to keep breathing after that, of course.

"What did you say?!"

"Hey" Tori tried to calm her girlfriend, she was pretty sure Trina wouldn't stop yelling for a while, but at least if Jade was cool she could try and explain.

"I don't get it! You-you" Trina started babbling.

"Let's walk downstairs, relax and I'd explain you, okay?"

In response, the oldest Vega sister turned around and walked to the living room.

"Your sister is so annoying" Jade murmured.

"Jade, please!"

The Goth girl just rolled her eyes.

"I told you would find us" Tori sighed.

The two of them had been a couple for a few months now, but no one actually knew. Although Jade did tell Cat she was homosexual, she didn't exactly tell she was dating someone, let alone tell her she was dating Tori Vega. But it wasn't as Tori had tell anyone either, she was scared. Jade didn't mind, but she HATED that she couldn't hold Tori's hand on public just because 'people may find out', stupid people.

Once Tori made tea for Trina and coffee for Jade and the three of them were sitting on the couch, the tanned girl started talking.

"Okay, so as you may have already notice Jade and I... well..." Tori trailed off.

She wasn't exactly prepared for this and it's not like it was any easy. For crying out loud she had to tell her sister she was lesbian and was dating Jade West, which shouldn't be such a huge deal since she already found them upstairs making in her room, but the thought of Trina telling anybody made her shiver.

Tori glanced at Jade with puppy's eyes.

"Jesus" the pale girl sighed.

She took one more sip from her coffee mug before talking. She looked at Trina.

"We're dating" she said directly "Like it? Cool. Have a problem with it? Go find someone who cares" she spitted before taking another sip from her coffee.

"Well, I kind of noticed that up there" Trina murmured.

Tori sighed relived. She knew Jade was going to make her payback for using _THAT_ face, which the Goth hated.

"Have you told mom and dad?" Tori's sister asked.

The tanned girl's eyes went wide open.

"No!" she yelled.

"Slow down, I was just asking"

"Don't just ask, can't you see the girl is fucking scared?" Jade murmured and rolled her eyes.

"Jade" Tori hissed.

"Okay, okay, _sorry_"

"I don't get why you are all mad though" Trina wondered.

"Because we were in the middle of _something_. You know what?"

Jade stood up and grabbed Tori's wrist.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Shh"

Trina stared at them as they went upstairs.

Her sister was either really, really,_ really_ brave, or really, really, _really_ high –Trina thought.

_**Another Note: Crappy much? Ugh, I don't know, I just had to write it hahahahaha... yeah. Sorry I'm not exactly in the best mood, I've been drawing some creepy stuff and scaring my friends a lot lately... geez I sound like a psycho...**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading... You should leave a review.**_

_**Okay, you MUST leave one... or...**_

_***insert creepy smirk here***_


End file.
